BW108: Strong Strategy Steals the Show!
is the 9th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis The battle between Stephan and Ash goes underway and both trainers refuse to lose. Who will be triumphant and move on to the Quarter-Finals? Episode Plot Ash sends Krookodile against Stephan's Liepard. Liepard starts with Shadow Claw, which is countered by Krookodile's Dragon Claw. Liepard continues with Shadow Ball, but is countered by Krookodile's Stone Edge. Liepard uses Hyper Beam, though Krookodile digs, causing Hyper Beam to fail. Liepard uses Double Team, then Shadow Claw, overpowering Krookodile and hitting it, following with Shadow Ball. Krookodile retaliates with Stone Edge, attacking Liepard, who uses Double Team. Krookodile digs, but Liepard uses Hyper Beam at the whole it made, hitting Krookodile. Krookodile uses Dragon Claw and Liepard uses Shadow Claw, hitting one another. They repeat the attacks, which causes Liepard to faint. Stephan calls Liepard back and sends Zebstrika. Ash calls Krookodile back, sending Palpitoad in its place. Cilan is pleased, for Zebstrika has the disadvantage here with its moves against Palpitoad. Zebstrika uses Double-Edge, dodging Palpitoad's Mud Shot and hitting him. Zebstrika stomps Palpitoad, who uses Sludge Wave, hitting Zebstrika back and poisoning it. Zebstrika uses Facade, hitting Palpitoad. Cilan is surprised Stephan knew that Palpitoad would use Sludge Wave, for its effect poisoned Zebstrika, causing Facade to double its power. Iris thinks Stephan just planned ahead wisely. Zebstrika repeats Facade, but is affected by Supersonic. Zebstrika is confused and hits itself into a wall. Palpitoad uses Hydro Pump, damaging Zebstrika, who stands up. Zebstrika uses Giga Impact, which hits Palpitoad, sending him flying. Palpitoad uses Mud Shot, defeating Zebstrika before being launched into the wall and being defeated as well. Stephan sends Sawk, while Ash sends Leavanny. Iris and Cilan feel Ash has a strategy to send Leavanny against Stephan's ace. Sawk starts with Bulk Up, while Leavanny uses String Shot. Despite being wrapped in silk, Sawk breaks out. Sawk uses Close Combat, which Leavanny dodges. Leavanny uses X-Scissor, hitting Sawk back. Sawk tightens his belt and uses Karate Chop, but misses. Leavanny jumps away from Low Sweep and retaliates with Razor Leaf, then uses Energy Ball. Sawk is hurt, but stands up and blocks Leavanny's X-Scissor. Leavanny is hit by Low Sweep, then with Close Combat. Leavanny kneels, but starts glowing with a green aura. Cilan explains Leavanny's Swarm ability has been activated, boosting Bug-type moves. Leavanny uses X-Scissor, but misses Sawk, who uses Bulk Up. Leavanny uses String Shot, binding Sawk's arms, who cannot break out. Leavanny uses X-Scissor and hits Sawk, who tries to get Leavanny to hit the threads. Sawk manages to break out, but he is too exhausted. Sawk uses Karate Chop, ignoring Leavanny's Razor Leaf and hitting him. Leavanny is defeated, so Ash calls him back and sends Krookodile. Cilan knows well Krookodile is at disadvantage here, for dark-type moves aren't affective against Sawk, whose fighting-type moves are highly effective against Krookodile. Stephan is certain this match is theirs, having Sawk using Close Combat. Ash does not believe that, whose Krookodile counters the attacks with Dragon Claw. Sawk uses Karate Chop, but misses, as Krookodile uses Aerial Ace, evading the attack and defeating Sawk. Ash cheers for Krookodile, for they won the match, while Stephan calls Sawk back. Stephan commends Ash for keeping Krookodile until the end. He admits it was a great battle, despite losing the match and shakes hands with Ash. Later, Virgil's Umbreon uses Shadow Ball on a Gothitelle, while Riolu's Circle Throw defeats a Gigalith, allowing both trainers to enter the next round. The screen displays Ash's next opponent is Cameron. Freddy announces the next quarter-final battles will be six-on-six, then wishes the challengers some rest. Later, Cilan made Ash a feast, containing his favorite meal: croquette, with many trimmings. Ash and Stephan have an eating contest, unamusing Bianca and Iris, who believe such food has to be eaten slowly. Stephan decides to cheer for Ash from tomorrow's battle on and asks of him to win the whole League, which Ash agrees to. Later, Cilan reminds Iris Cameron was speaking about "the secret weapon". He tells Iris Ash went for a walk, for he is too excited to sleep, making Iris think Ash is a little kid. Ash goes to the stadium and notices Cameron's tent. He greets Cameron, who replies he camps out here so he wouldn't be late for their match. They wish each other luck for tomorrow's battle. Cameron reminds him he still has "the secret weapon", but Ash replies he is ready for any challenge. Next day, Ash faces Cameron, who sends his "secret weapon", a Hydreigon. Debuts Pokémon Cameron's Hydreigon Move Sludge Wave Gallery Krookodile and Liepard clash BW108 2.jpg Krookodile is overrun with Liepard and its illusions BW108 3.jpg Liepard uses Shadow Claw on Krookodile BW108 4.jpg Krookodile uses Dragon Claw against Liepard's Shadow Claw BW108 5.jpg Stephan calls Liepard back BW108 6.jpg Zebtrika hits Palpitoad BW108 7.jpg Palpitoad uses Sludge Wave BW108 8.jpg Zebstrika bashes into the wall, confused BW108 9.jpg Zebstrika used Giga Impact BW108 10.jpg Leavanny evades Sawk's attacks BW108 11.jpg Sawk tries to strike Leavanny using Karate Chop BW108 12.jpg Sawk blocks Leavanny's X-Scissor BW108 13.jpg Sawk is tied up BW108 14.jpg Krookodile prevents Sawk from striking it BW108 15.jpg Krookodile goes to finish the match with Aerial Ace BW108 16.jpg Sawk has been defeated BW108 17.jpg Ash shakes hands with Stephan BW108 18.jpg Cilan made Ash a feast BW108 19.jpg Ash and Cameron wish each other luck in tomorrow's battle BW108 20.jpg Riolu and Pikachu are determined to battle each other }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Stephan Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes directed by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes animated by Miyuki Katayama